


He may or may not kill me with his eyebrows

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is smitten, Isaac can't take it anymore, M/M, Stiles is cold and wet and not wet in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landlord Derek and Tenant Stiles, take 4 gajillion. <br/>Aka my take on that one gifset the fandom has :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	He may or may not kill me with his eyebrows

Stiles thinks to himself:"So this is how I die” as the doors he was viciously banging on for past ten minutes swing open to reveal a 6ft and 200 pounds of muscles behind doors nr. 42 that belongs to the landlord. Or what he was informed were the doors that belonged to freshly returned landlord. Looking at his tattooed arm and the death glare he was sending Stiles' way, the boy assumed he returned from prison where was cracking people’s skulls open with his bare hands.

“What?” the thing growled at him.

Stiles was wet and cold and the fear quickly gave away to anger that had him coming down here in the first place.

“You the elusive landlord?” Stiles barked and the thing rose his impressive eyebrows. “I’ll take that as a yes. Listen. I pay the rent, 1st every month, on the clock. Yet, here I am , at 7:30am , soaking wet cause my shower is broken, my roof is leaking, I almost set myself on fire last week when my oven decided I am not worthy of touching it and two of my damn windows are broken. I have class at 8 to get so if you could please drag you ex-con ass up to apartment 17 and fix the damn thing, that would be greatly appreciated.”

The man's jaw was dropping a little more with each word Stiles spoke and by the time he finished he was gaping at the boy. “I just got-“ he tried to say but Stiles rose a hand, facing his palm towards the landlord ‘Cool story, bro. Can you tell it as you fix my damn shower?”  
And with that he turned on his heel and left down the hall, cursing loudly, leaving gaping man behind.

“And that , Derek my man, is Stilinski” , came an amused voice from inside the apartment. Mouth still hanging open, the man turned towards the source of the voice, a curly haired blond boy with a wide smile. 

“He just….” The gaping man started.  
“Handed your ass to ya? He sure did"   
Derek smiled and looked at the other man. “Isaac, I may be in love”   
Isaac looks like someone smacked him in the face. “What? With the Screamer?”

Derek shook his head. “He was cold and wet. He was running late for class. He has …He’s really beautiful. What number is he in again?”   
“ Why am I friends with you?” Isaac handed him a coffee. “Coffee first, repairs at number 17 later” 

“Is he single. Please tell me he’s single. Wait, no. Is he gay? Answer that first. Or at least bi. He's gotta be bi.   
”   
Isaac wished he were dead.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

“He hates me, number 17 hates me” Derek slumped in the free chair next to Isaac.   
“Have you actually talked to him?” Isaac indulged him.  
“No” Derek said in a DUH tone, making Isaac give him a stink eye. “Which part of HE HATES ME is not clear to you?”   
“The part where you haven’t even spoken to him and you assume he hates you” the boy leveled.   
“He runs away every time he sees me” Derek whined. “I swear, he thinks I don’t notice but I do. He ignores me when I try to start a conversation, he pretends he doesn’t see me on the street, the only real interaction we had was when he almost had a heart attack when he found me fixing his broken apartment” 

“Wow, you seem like a crazy stalker and you’re shocked that he doesn’t want to interact with you”, his brother eye rolled and left the room.

“NUMBER 17 HATES ME AND YOU DON’T EVER CARE” he heard as he closed the doors behind him.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Stupid crooked jawed, puppy eyed, floppy hair jerk” he grumbled and pushed the doors open harder than he really had to.   
“Oh-uh” Isaac called from the kitchen. “Trouble?” 

“He has a boyfriend. Some little shit told Number 17 he loves him. I went down there to ask Stiles is he wanted to join the Tenants meeting tonight and this idiot had his arms around him, declaring his undying love for Stiles.” Derek bitched. “Then they took each other’s hand and left, swinging them like two teenagers” 

Isaac ran towards the big glass wall overlooking the street. “Ooh, he’s cute.”   
Derek gave him a death glare. “He’s not cute. He’s stupid Stiles stealer and he should not exist” 

“My God, look at that ass” Isaac whistled as the boy climbed in Stile’s Jeep.   
“I know!” Derek came over, clamping Isaac’s shoulder. “WE can team up and break them apart. You can seduce the floppy haired one and woo him with your charms then Stiles will be heartbroken and I can charm him and marry him” Derek nodded, his eyes wide.   
Isaac took one step back, mock horror on his face. “This bring a lovely color on you, you know that? Not everyone wants to jump your bones. Get over it, Derek” 

Derek spluttered. “This is not about that. This is not an ego thing” he said. “I like him. He’s beautiful and he is smart and he doesn’t take shit from anyone. Erica says he has his own internet company or something. At 21.”   
“And a boyfriend. “ Isaac jerked his finger towards the window and Derek kicked a chair. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Isaac came crushing through the door, panting. ‘Floppy guy…” he wheezed. “Floppy guy bought me coffee” 

Derek’s jaw dropped before his face morphed in anger. “HE’S CHEATING ON STILES?”   
Isaac held his side as he moved into the loft. “They’re not dating. And I..” he blinked rapidly. “I am seeing spots” he wheezed again.   
“Did you ran all the way here?” Derek asked and Isaac gave him a look that clearly meant: DUH, YOU MORON. “Well?” he glared at Derek once he recovered enough to talk.  
“Well, what?” the other man asked in confusion. 

“GO DOWNSTAIRS AND SEX HIM UP. I didn’t almost die for nothing.” Isaac pointed to his side, that he was still clutching , by the way.   
“He hates me, Isaac. I can’t just go downstairs” Derek sat next to his brother. 

“Like hell you can’t” Isaac grabbed his arm and yanked his outside and down the hall. “I am tired of you moping around the loft, daydreaming about Stilinski” he banged on doors labeled nr. 17 , still holding Derek’s arm. 

Doors were open and Stiles’ eyes went wide. 

“Hi, Stiles. You know me from around, I’m Isaac. This is Derek, by the way” he pointed to his companion.  
Stiles gulped. “Are you here to beat me up?” 

“What?” Derek’s head snapped up from where he was drilling a hole in the ground, hoping his damn building will collapse in itself. 

“Cause I called you names and I yelled at you and now you’ve come to beat me up cause I ran away from you all those other times you wanted to beat me up and this time you brought backup just in case I can outrun you? Stiles gushed in a single breath. 

Three people just starred at each other. 

“You two are both idiots” Isaac cuffed them both at the back of the head.   
“Let’s start over. Stiles, this is Derek. Derek is 26, he is an architect which is why he bought this dump. He loves to read, he loves chicken and more than anything he likes your lips and your eyes and how smart you are and yada yada yada. He’s into you.

Derek, this is Stiles. He is 21, he is a history major. He and Scott, the crooked jaw jerk as you call him, is his partner in an online software company. According to Scott he wont shut up about his “hotter than the sun, tattooed landlord who wants to murder him with his eyebrows. He’s into you. 

“My work here is done, I’m gonna go and apologize to Scott for running after I heard that last part. WORK IT OUT” he glared and left, leaving then in awkward silence to rule all awkward silences. 

“I wanna kill you with my eyebrows? “ Derek said a the same time Stiles said: “You like my lips?’ 

More silence. 

Then Derek outright starts laughing. “What is my life?” he sighs. “Can we start over?”  
“Are you taking back the liking my lips part?” Stiles smirked.   
‘Shut up or I will kill you with my eyebrows” Derek tried to glare and failed epically. 

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, exposing his neck and Derek may or may not have meeped.   
“Would yo-“ he tried then tried harder. “Would you have dinner with me? Tonight? Or any other night that suits you? I just-… You’re beautiful” 

Stiles groaned. 

“Ok, your mixed signals are kinda giving me a whiplash” Derek was honest.   
“I don’t have anything clean to wear” Stiles whined and Derek made a face. “What?” 

“The fucking washer broke two weeks ago and I didn’t dare to ask you to come and fix it cause I was afraid you’ll cut me to pieces and my father won’t have a body to burry” 

Derek was crushing on and idiot. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
*two years later* 

“You’re the landlord , you fix it”   
“You don’t pay the rent anymore”   
“Oh, I pay rent. Oh, how I pay rent”   
“Sex is not payment, Stiles. I have sex with your for free. Where’s my payment?”   
“You’re a rich asshole, you don’t need payment. I’m poor”   
“You and Scott sold your damn company for 3 millions. You couldn’t be further from poor”   
“I have to think of the kids, Derek. They need new shoes.”  
“We don’t have kids!”   
“You wont even fix the sink, you think I wanna have kids with you?” 

“I hate you both” Isaac bitched as he grabbed the tool box and went into the kitchen. 

Stiles did a victory dance and moved over to plop himself on top of Derek. ‘Worked like a charm” he grained and kissed his smiling boyfriend.


End file.
